


Jesus Christ

by AsWeAreNow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Slight reference to politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsWeAreNow/pseuds/AsWeAreNow
Summary: A societal obsession with heroism meets personal suicidality, birthing the phrase "I want to be Jesus Christ."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Jesus Christ

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say here and now that this is not meant to offend any Christians/(branch of Christianity). I do not mean to cheapen or besmirch the names of any religious figures.
> 
> Originally appeared 22 January 2021 on FFN, under my account of the same name.

"I want to be Jesus Christ," America announced.

A brilliant start to the World Conference, to be sure.

"I mean, that's the ultimate Hero move, isn't it? I want to sacrifice my life so humanity has the chance to save itself."

The other nations lost interest at the word 'Hero'. Still America pressed forward: "But I know that they won't. So then there's the military, and of course I would give my life for my country if only I could be convinced that the war was worth fighting. N-Not that the war isn't worth fighting, but I'd obviously be gone if that was at all possible-,"

"No one asked."

America didn't acknowledge that comment. "Anyway, I would give my life if I just knew my country would be happy for it. But I would also give my life for five or six people to be happy. I would give my life for just one person to be happy, or for an animal to be happy. Or even just for someone to have something good happen to them, like to win a Twix bar in a lottery or something."

"Do you have anything to say about your country's news?" Japan amended.

America ignored Japan. "I just wanna die, I guess, but I also want my life to have had meaning, which is dumb. So I guess I still have this lust for life, and I want people to like me, to look at me fondly, and I want to go anywhere better than here when I die. I used to want glory and then I wanted death, and now I want both. And there's no way to get that. I'm never going to be Jesus Christ."

Through it all, America had been oddly still. Something was missing; perhaps he should have said more, or perhaps he'd said too much. Perhaps he could have been more than this, or perhaps if he'd only used different words...

The nations were bored and ready to move on. "You could have led with that," England suggested. The World Conference continued without further comment.

**Author's Note:**

> A comment would be hella lit. Have a great day and stay safe.


End file.
